


Metal and Rhinestone

by perniciousLizard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius destroys himself with a new obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal and Rhinestone

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Equius<3Karkat
> 
> "I’m a scary gargoyle on a tower / That you made with plastic power / Your rhinestone eyes are like / Factories far away" - ‘Rhinestone Eyes’, Gorillaz

The obsession was becoming an illness. Even Nepeta, who saw the world through the greasy chalk painted lenses, had expressed concern. When Aurthour tended to him, Equius thought he could see worry, and perhaps a slight distaste, in his expression.

His lusus was correct. This obsession was unhealthy. Sickening. Disgusting. Perverse. Equius stopped working for a minute and closed his eyes, shuddering in delighted disgust.

He could not blame the mutant, though he wanted to. The genetic reject was simply acting out his role as an outcast and attempting to gain a legitimate footing within society by changing society to fit him. 

Gosh, it would be so easy to despise him, to grasp that hateful role and allow himself at least that much legitimacy for his revolting feelings! It would be normal to hate him, and while it would be unacceptable for someone so high up in the social order to allow himself the freedom to pursue someone so low he was no longer low, he was nothing, those feelings would be normal. 

But they had been friends. They were still friends. He had felt pity for the reject when he learned of his condition, along with an almost overwhelming disgust for allowing himself to become close to him. And then things had changed, and now Equius had fallen into a trap that would inevitably lead to his destruction and death. He followed a new Empress, and she had let the mutant live.

So he still existed, and those feelings of pity stayed and festered instead of fading away as the sweeps went by after his necessary culling. 

Equius stepped back from his new creation. It stood like a statue, now, but it would not take much more work before its bright red rhinestone eyes glittered with a light behind them. Before it sputtered curses from its carefully programmed AI that Equius had felt euphorically nauseated putting inside its thinkpan.

This was disgusting, and wrong. And perverse. But compared to what it would mean to actually pursue a relationship with such an unfit partner…

He touched its metal face, brushed his thumb against its dark black lips. It would love him. He would keep it here, safely tucked away, in the very top room of his hive. He would pity it like it was him. 

A slight uneasiness in his digestion sac told him that this would not be enough, would not fix anything. But he would cling to the delusion, because there was no other pathway he could see that would not lead to his utter annihilation.


End file.
